crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Couple
File:200675666 Date:10/01/1998 Case Name: The Couple Final Conclusion: Undetermined Content of folder: Cameron Gainey diary excerpts from 08/26/1998-10/12/1998 08/26/98 Well since Jana (Cameron's wife/victim#2) got me this "journal" I might as well use it. So... Yeah. I just got married to the love of my life, Jana Aviles Gainey, about 2 weeks ago and I couldn't be happier! Now we just have to find a house, which shouldn't be too hard. 08/29/1998 I think we found the house we want! Its a lot more than we need right now but the price was amazing! Hell, we might as well be getting it for free! 09/01/98 Well, we got it! The realtor seemed very nervous when we inquired about the house. He rushed us through everything, wanting to be done with it I guess... 09/05/98 Everything seems to be well! We didn't have much to move in, so we got settled pretty quick. 09/14/98 Jana is laughing at me because she's says that I write in this thing entirely too much. Yet she talks on the phone for hours. Women, you gotta love them. Anyways, we found out that we have a little one on the way!!!! I'm so damn excited! 09/20/98 (There is only one entry on this page; the page is also covered with, what seems to be, dry tears.) Today is the worst day in my whole life- Jana miscarried. 09/23/98 With everything that's been happening me and Jana have been fighting. I love her more than anything. I would die without her. Otherwise, things have been good. Somethings been bugging me though, I've been hearing footsteps at random times. Yesterday, I heard footsteps approach me from behind while I was typing a document for work. Jana told me she's been seeing things out of the corner of her eye. I reassured her (and to a certain extent, myself) that it's an old house so there will be noises and light can play scary tricks on you. 09/23/98 Entry #2 Ok, something is definitely up! I got up to get a glass of water and when I looked down the hallway, I swear I say a figure with yellow eyes staring straight at me. I rubbed my eyes and it was gone. Was it my imagination or what?... Crazy. 09/26/98 I went to the basement to restore power after the breakers were tripped. As I was down there trying to open the box, I felt something watching me. I could of sworn I saw something move in the darkness, right out of the corner of my eye. I got out as quickly as I could. Jana has been stressing to me more and more that this house is haunted or something. I'm starting to believe her. 09/29/98 I just had a horrible dream of me murdering Jana and...enjoying it. Maybe I need help? This kind of dream is not healthy at all. 09/29/98 Entry #2 Me and Jana got into a fight about money. While this has happened before something was different, I wanted to hit her. I'm not joking. I had to hold myself back from slapping her. What am I? I've never ever thought of this before. I went to a friend that was studying psychology, he says I just need to find a stress reliever, that I'm "Okay." No I'm not. Whatever. I'm fucking worried. 10/01/98 I'm seeing faces in the mirror. Dead disfigured faces. One even appeared right behind me. I can feel things watching me as I write this. 10/03/98 Today has been horrible. I can get any sleep because all I see are nightmarish faces and Jana has been getting more and more pissed off at small things I do. She's highly annoying. 10/05/98 So, I slapped Jana today. Bitch deserved it. Maybe she wont be a stubborn whore anymore. 10/08/98 I keep seeing the yellow eyed creature. Its become almost daily now. Yesterday, I saw it appear in front of me. I can't even describe it. Its skin is dead, rotting off. The thing's teeth were razor sharp. Those were the scariest though, they made me want to kill myself. I had a knife in my hand and I stabbed it. The knife only pierced air. 10/11/98 (the entries get much more violent after this point).... I'm so sick... It hurts writing.... 10/11/98 entry 2 ...I'll kill that bitch...stab her when she falls asleep... 10/11/98 entry 3 (this page is bloodstained badly) Stab, stab, stab everyone join! God yes! The feeling of the knife going across that whore's throat was intoxicating... Its like sex! Ripping those slut eyes out were the funnest... she'll save on glasses! HAHA... dead bitch she learned a lesson 10/12/98 (this entry looks to be hastily scribbled) OH MY GOD! What have I done??? My beautiful wife is dead....I was holding the knife... Just like the dream... This house... This bastard house... That's why it was so cheap... How many others have died?... What's that....?.... (end of journal entries) CORONER'S REPORT/AUTOPSY Coroner name: Jonathan Bo Brown Victim 1 (Jana Gainey): Death resulting from laceration wounds to the neck and resulting blood loss. There are several stabs to her upper and lower body (post mortem). Her eyes have also been gouged out of the sockets. This is beyond anything I've seen in 20 years. Victim 2 (Cameron Gainey): Cause of death came from wounds to the neck. What caused them? I have no idea. It seems like his throat was ripped out by what I assume is an animal... Only an animal could do that. What really got me was that some of his organs were missing (mainly the heart and stomach) I'm at a loss here. I can only hope they didn't suffer. (End of file) Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment